Mother Knows Best
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Kagome and Sango devise a plan to trap Inuyasha and Miroku in the web of love. Cowritten with Isleofsolitude. COMPLETE!
1. The Plan

Panny-chan: Okay folks... this is a story about two women, one plan, and a whole lot of fun! Even though neither of us own Inuyasha we wish we did... well IsleofSolitude does I want to own Koga. What do you think Isle-chan?  
  
IsleofSolitude: ooooooooh, sounds good!  
  
Panny-chan: So I own Koga and you own Inuyasha?  
  
IsleofSolitude: HAI! -receives a deathglare from Kagome- Uh, actually, only in my dreams.....  
  
Panny-chan: -receives a shove from Koga in his haste to reach Kagome- Well there went my chance... oh well how about we get to the story, Isle-chan?  
  
Isle of Solitude: ok, Panny-chan.  
  
(~ thought ~)  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Kagome came running down the hill, almost tripping on her feet and came to a halt in front of Sango clenching and unclenching her fists, "OOOOH! I cannot BELIEVE him!"  
  
"What did he do NOW?" Sango asked, looking at her friend, " This is the third time this week."  
  
"He told me that he KNEW that I didn't have any tests to do, and that I probably just wanted to go, and I QUOTE!, 'go and mate with that Hobo bastard' Unquote! What the HECK does that mean?"  
  
Sango giggled, "He actually said that? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he did."  
  
She stopped her pacing and gave Sango a look, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, he has been giving you these looks when you're not looking, and he said to me the other day that you smelled of a boy, so he must have come to that conclusion," she shrugged, "just my opinion."  
  
Kagome resumed her pacing, "Argh! So what if I smell like a boy? He has made it quite clear that he doesn't like me, so why does it matter?"  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think of why he cares to think you are with another guy?"  
  
Kagome paused then snorted, "Because he's afraid his shard detector is gonna leave him. Then he can't ever turn into youkai."  
  
Sango sighed, "Kagome, Inuyasha is... well I believe, jealous."  
  
Kagome looked at her, "J-Jealous? Yeah right." She sat down next to her.  
  
"Yes Kagome, Inuyasha is jealous of all males coming near you. Why do you think he threatens Miroku and Koga?" She sighed.  
  
~Good thing he doesn't know about Hojo...~ "But, why would he be jealous? He doesn't even barely LIKE me, so why should he get jealous?"  
  
"UGH! Kagome! Open those gray eyes of yours! Inuyasha-is-in-love-with- you!!!!" She puffed out some steam, "Kagome, Inuyasha is acting like all guys do when they really like a woman, they tease and hurt, but deep down all they really want you to do is kiss them and well... let's not get into that subject." She smiled, "Kagome, Inuyasha was hurt hard by the people he loved and this is the only way he can protect his heart. See now?"  
  
Kagome blinked and sighed, "I want to believe that Sango...but...it's hard. And so, I'm just gonna pretend so I don't get my heart broken too bad." She fiddled with her skirt.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I know how you feel. I've been protecting myself for a while now, and it hasn't gotten me anywhere. I just wish that Mir- that he would notice when I do things to show him I care, but...." she looked up at the sky, "I guess we can't have everything we want, can we?"  
  
She looked at Sango, "Hai. We are both in the same boat with the guys. But then..." She got mischievous smirk on her face, "Why don't you show Miroku you care by not bashing his head in the next time he gropes you?"  
  
Sango smirked back, "What? And miss out on the fun, never." She smiled sadly, "Miroku will never notice me over all the women that he sees, and what's to keep him from running off with the next pretty girl he meets? And anyway we are talking about you."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Nuh-uh. Girl, we have moved on. And I KNOW that he won't run off with the next girl he sees. And you know why? Because of you." She smiled, "Tell me, he's never asked you to bear him a child, did he?"  
  
"Nope... but... I kinda wish he would." She sighed, "So what are you going to do about Inuyasha?"  
  
"The same thing you are gonna do with Miroku: next to being at his side, nothing." Kagome looked down, "Not that I could actually DO anything."  
  
"What makes you say that? Maybe we should try a little something my mother taught me before she died. But first we have to do a total makeover on the both of us," she smirked with an evil glint.  
  
Her eyes gleamed, "And what would that idea be, ne?"  
  
"She taught me that is you want to catch you a man, or in your case a half- demon, that you have to show a little... oh how should I put this... more. Let's go to the river and I'll explain more to you." She stood and collected her things, "You in?"  
  
She jumped up and brushed the dirt of her bum, "Hai! Walk and talk with me." She took some stuff from Sango, "Let's go!"  
  
"Okay!" She started to walk, "Okay, first we have to clean ourselves up and try new things with our hair, what we have is common and boring. Then we have to buy new outfits, something to show off more skin and let them have a good long look. Then we'll let them stew for a while before we make our move. I heard that oysters are aphrodisiacs," She looked at her friend, "So what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah! I can get our outfits. We have tons of stores that carry the type of clothes you're talking about. You get the oysters, and then we can do the hair. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good, but are you going to your time for the clothes?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" She stopped and looked at a flower, "oooh, pretty."  
  
"Uh, Kagome, have you thought about sizes? In your time my size could be different."  
  
Kagome gazed at her and looked her up and down, "Well, I'm pretty good at picking sizes. Don't worry, I've been shopping in my time tons of time and everything I got something for my friends and bro and everyone else they have always fit just fine." She smiled, "So, I'll go get the clothes, and you go ahead and get the oysters? Oh, and what colors would you like?"  
  
"Colors? I didn't think about that? What colors do you think would look good?" She looked down at her body, "I'm afraid I'm not too good at that... being raised by my father."  
  
She made a small laugh, "Well.. hm. I say you'd look good in red and purple...and maybe some black or dark blue."  
  
"Whatever you think is best... so how about we meet at the well in.... oh let's say two hours?"  
  
"Ok! I'll see ya then." She started to hustle it back to the well.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" She waved to her friend.  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
Kagome climbed up the vines of the well with her huge yellow backpack, ~Dang it, it's heavy....but......I'm stronger than before!~  
  
"Good, you're back. I had a horrible time finding these, every man I tried to buy them from tried to get me into their bed." She shivered, "Not a pretty thought with most of them. And how did you do?"  
  
She put her pack on the ground and pulled out Sango's outfit, "That's yours." She shifted nervously, "You like it?" She held up a velvet blue dress with gold fireworks on it.  
  
"Yah!!! It's perfect!" She thought a moment, "I've never tried that color before." She looked the blue dress over with a keen eye, "I love it! What did you get?"  
  
She grinned, "I try." She pulled out a long light green dress made of silk with little white sparkle designs on it. "So, we get changed and then what?"  
  
"Oh! That's going to look terrific on you! Then we have a lot of fun!" Sango giggled, "These men are going to eat dirt when they see us for dinner tonight. Oh! And I had the fore-thought to let Keade baby-sit our little fox pup tonight." She smiled evilly.  
  
Kagome smirked, "This is gonna be fun!! So, where are the guys? We don't want them to see us till we get all prettied up for them..." She gave Sango an evil smirk.  
  
"They are busy with Keade. She's keeping them busy with her little 'chores' for the village." She smirked, "She's so good to us. Yet completely evil to the guys."  
  
"Yeah well, you know, we have a saying in my time: Girls of a feather make the guys suffer together!" She laughed a little.  
  
Sango burst out laughing, "That's perfect! And when we are all done Keade will send the boys our way. I have everything set up. I send Kilala to Keade when we are done, the guys come to us, and we feed them our special dinner. Then drag them off and... well from there we do our own thing. If I still have the courage."  
  
She blushed, ".....Yeah. They'll be putty in our hands, right?" She sighed. ~Great, now I'm wimping out...~  
  
"Let's hope... Inuyasha has a tendency to turn things... but I've taken care of that." ~I really hope I have the nerve for this~ She sighed, "Okay... let's do this."  
  
"Hai." She started to go behind a tree to change.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Don't we need to go to the hot spring first?"  
  
Kagome blinked then sweatdropped, "I knew that. Let's go!" She started to go to the hotsprings. ~Get it together girl!~  
  
Sango walked after her. ~Kagome is sure acting weird. I'm lucky I haven't passed out by now I'm so nervous~ "So Kagome have you thought of what you're going to say to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Actually... no." She said over her shoulder, "You know what you're gonna say to Miroku?"  
  
"I have an idea of what I want to say, but... well I don't know how to say it to him."  
  
Kagome paused and turned around, "What do you plan on saying? I'm good at words." ~Except when I try to say them...~  
  
"Well... that I care for him and that I wouldn't mind carrying his child after this is all over.... you know with Naraku and all." She blushed. ~WHAT am I thinking? I can't do this!~  
  
Kagome got starry eyed, "That's so romantic!" She thought about it, "How about, 'Miroku, I really care for you in spite of our faults, and if you wouldn't mind waiting for this business with Naraku to be over, I would consider letting you ask me 'the question'."  
  
"Wow... you do have a way with words... with a little change that would sound good for you to say to Inuyasha." She shrugged, "If only it were that easy, what if he confesses to me... then runs off with another girl?"  
  
Kagome sighed and patted Sango on the shoulder, "Miroku may be a lech, but he is most DEFIANTLY not like that. He would never to that. He's too straightforward to string you along and then abandon you."  
  
"Yah... I guess you're right... but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Sango, trust me, he does. Aren't I good at reading most people's emotions?"  
  
~Yah except Inuyasha's~ "I guess you're right. Now let's get to that hot spring and put this plan in action!" She threw her fist in the air with a sound of triumph.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands, "Yeah! Let's go!" She started running.  
  
Sango laughed and followed Kagome.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Panny-chan: Do ya think they'll go through with it?  
  
IsleofSolitude: Some girl-talk leads to a very interesting idea....and maybe some fun...  
  
Panny-chan: Well we have to meet up soon so our faithful readers will get a clue of what happens in our heads... even though sometimes I don't even know what's happening up there... u?  
  
IsleofSolitude: Nope, I don't know either. I just go with the flow.  
  
Panny-chan: Well that's all folks!! R&R!!!!  
  
IsleofSolitude: -waves- 


	2. Girl Talk and Bath Time

Panny-chan: Here ya go, chapter 2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome almost tripped over a root in her rush, "Ugh!" She kept running and then makes it to the hotsprings, "Hurry Sango-chan!"  
  
Sango laughed at Kagome's antics and caught up, "WOW! You can give a girl a run for her money!  
  
Kagome grinned cheekily, "We have track for a reason, yanno." She started getting undressed and got in. "I just wanna do this before I lose what little nerve I have left...  
  
Sango started to undress, "Oh, Kagome, you can do it if you put your mind to it... and what's track?"  
  
"Thanks, and track is where you run...we take it in gym to help us in the 'real world'... as if I'm gonna be an Olympic medalist someday!"  
  
"Olympic? Never mind... anyway," she hopped in the water, "Hey! This is the first bath I've taken in a long time where that ecchi monk isn't trying to watch me! It feels great!" She sighed and relaxed.  
  
Kagome laughed and got in as well. "Hai..." she laughed, "remember what you asked the first time we went to the springs together?"  
  
"Not really," she tried to remember, "it's been a long time since then, and we've been really busy. It feels like months since I first met you and the others."  
  
Kagome giggled, "We were talking about if Miroku and Inuyasha were gonna peek, and you asked if I wanted Inuyasha to peek." She said teasingly, "I never did answer."  
  
"Well did you? I know some part of me wanted that ecchi to look, but i would never would have admitted it then....." She sighed, "there's just something about him that is pure..... somewhere deep down.... "  
  
"Deep, deep down..." she winked, "As for the answer, I'll never tell." She splashed Sango.  
  
Sango laughed and splashed back, "Oh come on Kagome! I told now you tell!"  
  
"I shouldn't have to say it! You should know." She released a big splash.  
  
Sango gasped at the amount of water that hit her, "Oh.... fine be that way! So.... let's get down to business! Time to make ourselves look pretty!" She laughed and dunked her head under water.  
  
Kagome swam to shore and grabbed some shampoo. Sango came back up and waited for Kagome's return.  
  
"Let's see... I have sakura, peach and apple. What scent do you want Sango? I want Sakura." She held it up to her.  
  
"Apple for me please.... I know Miroku likes that scent best. Have you noticed he always buys apples when we go shopping?" She sighed, "Oh, Kagome, I love Miroku so much.... but if he doesn't feel the same way, what will I do?"  
  
Kagome handed the bottle to her, "You'll either get over it and move on, or hope he'll see the light sooner rather than later. But trust me, he loves you."  
  
"Do you really think so?" She put some in her hand and began to lather.  
  
She nodded, "I'm sure he does. You wouldn't believe how jealous he's been lately, yanno, with that festival that was going on?" She lathered the sakura shampoo, "Man, If I had an egg, I would love to have boiled it on his face when that one teen asked you if you were going. You know, that one that has been hanging all over you lately?"  
  
"Who Misko? Miroku was jealous of him? But he's just a boy...." She scrubbed her head roughly, "Miroku was jealous of a boy?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Hai! Misko has been hanging around you lately, I'm sure you've noticed. Like, when he brought you those flowers, Miroku literally had to be held down." She laughed harder.  
  
"Misko is just a love sick boy..... Miroku has nothing to be jealous about.... although I don't see him giving me any flowers....." she laughed. "Miroku can just learn to get over it, Misko is a nice boy, but I want a man, ya know?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and dunked underwater, rubbing her scalp before coming back up, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, in my time, there's this guy named Hojo, and he's a year older, but he's kinda a wimp. I like him, but he's kinda...meek at times. I don't want that, I want someone who I'm not afraid I'm gonna hurt with my words, who can give as good as they get."  
  
"Oh I know what you mean!" She dunked underwater and rinsed her head, then came back up, "Miroku can take all I've got any day. But Misko is just..... to much of a 'boy'. Miroku is very much a man, in his wants and needs. Something I can handle. So what are you going to do about Kouga?"  
  
Kagome paused, "Hm.. good question. I have no clue the answer though. I guess...I dunno..." She grabbed the Sakura conditioner and applied it, then started combing it, "I have no clue..."  
  
"Maybe we could get his intended in on this and she can seduce him into more of a blithering idiot than he already is....." She applied conditioner, "She would be able to keep him busy..... even if it is chasing him around." Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Maybe, but that would delay it...hm. Maybe we can get Ayame after we get our men. I'm sure Inu-chan won't have any objections to doing it after that."  
  
"Yes.... but Inuyasha won't want any other male around you so maybe we should take care of it before all of this. That way Inuyasha won't ever have to see that 'wimpy-wolf' again," she laughed as she washed out the conditioner and then brushed her hair.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Maybe." She dunked and rinsed out the conditioner.  
  
"What should we do with our hair?"  
  
"Hm...with your dress, you should put it up in a coif I think. That'll look pretty."  
  
"What's a coif?" She asked looking puzzled.  
  
"It's like...an organized messy bun."  
  
"Oh.... okay....." She still looked puzzled but content with Kagome's choice, "What about you?"  
  
"Hm...." She thought about it, "I would say a...."  
  
"Maybe a braid? Or a twist?"  
  
"The best thing would be to wear it down, because I wanna look like me, and not like. ..you know... her."  
  
"But Kagome, you don't look anything like her.... I've never seen the connection, except maybe your eyes, other than sharing a soul you two are as different as day and night. And anyway you should want to look special for Inuyasha, so I say a French twist with little braids to set it off. What do you think?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "That sounds good."  
  
"There you go! Now... we haven't much time, so let's get to work!" Sango got out and began to dry herself. Kagome did likewise, and was glad for her shorter hair.  
  
"After we get done drying we'll get dressed in regular clothes, find our special areas, get the food started, then we'll do our faces, get the dresses ready, do our hair, then I'll send Kilala to Keade's and we go on our own from there, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Okay let's do it," she said, beginning to get dressed, but stumbled, getting nervous.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Need help? Just take a deep breath."  
  
Sango breathed in and out a couple of times, "Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"I could tell." She put on her uniform and hid her stuff, "Ready?"  
  
Sango nodded, "Yah, let's go find the perfect spot and set things up." And she started off.  
  
Kagome caught up, "Well, it depends on where you want your moment to be."  
  
"I've always thought that being by a river or a creek on a full moon night would be romantic, but since there will be no moon tonight, I guess I'll have to save that for later," Sango thought over her special places.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure if it should be by the well or the tree. Those are our special places... "  
  
"Not by the tree.... that's where you know who trapped him there.... hey, doesn't Inuyasha transform on the night with no moon? And that's tonight, so.... oh......," Sango looked at her friend, "Is that okay?"  
  
"Is what ok?"  
  
"No moon.... human Inuyasha...." She moved her hands around for emphasis, "Get it?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "No...." She clapped her hands, "I know! The hill! That's our place. That's were I made the promise!" Kagome looked at her, "I still don't get it...."  
  
Sango did an anime fall, then jumped right back up, "KAGOME!!!! NO MOON! HUMAN INUYASHA!!!! DO YOU GET IT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"I know that he's human tonight, but I don't get what that has to do with anything..." Kagome blinked innocently.  
  
Sango breathed heavily, "Kagome, Inuyasha won't be the same, you know how he's always more.... oh how should I put it, more cuddly towards you when he's human, and he's not as hard headed," she said. 'Like you are.' she thought. "Get it now?"  
  
"OH! Yeah, I get it...so? What does that have to do with anything? He's still Inuyasha to me."  
  
"Ugh! Never mind.... and what promise were you talking about?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Well, uh, you know how I saw Inuyasha and her hugging under the tree one time? And I went away?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Well, I came back...and waited for him. And when he finally came back, we talked and ended up walking," she said, 'Hand in hand...' She continued, "And then we reached this hill, and I promised him silently that I'd always be by his side."  
  
"Oh... how sweet.... so he didn't know about the promise? Maybe you should say that in you little speech to him?"  
  
"....Maybe. But I think he knows, Kami-sama knows I've given him enough hints...I think I said it out loud to him once... or something like it."  
  
"Hmmm, Kami-sama Kagome, i'm so nervous! What if I can't do it?"  
  
"Iie Sango-chan! You can!"  
  
"Oh.... I'm just so nervous!"  
  
Kagome hugged her, "It's gonna turn out fine. If the words won't come, let me tell you a phrase I heard.."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Actions speak louder than words"  
  
"Oh... well that makes sense," she sighed, "aren't you nervous?"  
  
"I think...I will be...when we finally get to it."  
  
"Yah... so, let's go find our spots..... "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kagome goes off to the hill, "Ganbatte Sango-chan!"  
  
"Ganbatte Kagome-chan!"  
  
'Now I'm left to find mine on my own.....' she sighed, 'oh well.....'  
  
Kagome walked to the hill and prepares it, "Oh...I'm starting to get nervous now..." She wrung her hands. She rearranged the blue blanket with little stars for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Oh! I know.... the God tree would be perfect for us because we have no history there and can create a great memory of that tree..... if everything goes according to plan....."  
  
Kagome placed a little picnic basket down and looked in it, "Ok, grapes, nonalcoholic wine, cake, and of course..." 'Ramen.'  
  
Sango headed for the tree and collected firewood as she went.  
  
Kagome pulled yet another thing from her huge yellow pack, 'I swear...I'm like that Gaijin Mary Poppins...' She pulled out a pretty little radio and lamp, 'I hope Sango finds the one I left for her...'  
  
Once she got there she prepared a fire and got the oysters out.... "OH NO!!! I FORGOT TO GIVE SOME OF THESE TO KAGOME!!!!" She panicked, "AHHH!"  
  
Kagome looked up, "Heh? That sounded like Sango..." She stood up, "Sango- chan? Where are you?"  
  
Sango ran up to Kagome carrying some oysters, "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!"  
  
"Ne? What's wrong? The boys aren't here, are they?" She looked around.  
  
"NO, NO!!! I forgot to give you some of the oysters!" She breathed hard form her running.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh! Arigato!" She took them from her, "Here, take these." Kagome handed her a CD player and showed her how to work it, "That should 'set the mood'. See, I have one too."  
  
"No problem...." Sango fainted and you could see little swirls for her eyes, "eeeeeea....."  
  
"Sango-chan? Sango-chan?" She looked over, "Oh no! Miroku-sama is here!"  
  
"WHAAAAT?!?!?!?!" Sango jumped up looking around.  
  
Kagome giggled behind her hand, "Well, now that you're up..."  
  
"Grrrrrr Kagome! That wasn't nice," she said. They heard a sound in the bushes. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome inched behind Sango, "What's that?"  
  
Out popped a little bunny rabbit, "A rabbit, Kagome...."  
  
Kagome went all sparkly eyed, "KAWAII!"  
  
Sango sighed, "Come on let's get to work, I'll let you know before I send Kilala"  
  
She nodded, "Gotcha!" She went back to work, "Oh, by the way, where are you setting up? It must be pretty close since I could hear you."  
  
"The God Tree, I figured we could make our own memories there.... is that okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai! Then we can all take our anniversaries there!" 'If it works...'  
  
"Yah! That sounds like fun!" 'Please let this work' "Bye Kagome-chan, thanks for the thing!"  
  
"Bye!" She started to rearrange the blanket yet again ............  
  
Sango sighed as she went back to work, "I hope this works!" She began to set up everything then started to get ready.  
  
Kagome sighed, "This better work or I'm not sure I'd be able to bring myself back here again... "  
  
"This has to work.... or I won't be able to show my face around anyone ever again..... "  
  
*2 hours later *  
  
"Uh, Kagome, does this dress look okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "It's perfect with your hair like that. Just let me arrange it a little more....and viola! Perfecto." She made the ok sign.  
  
"Great! And you look fabulous too!"  
  
Kagome nervously smoothed her dress, "Really?"  
  
Sango nodded, "So, are we ready to send Kilala with directions?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai!" She looked at the demon. "We're counting on you." Kagome petted her, "Alright! I'm gonna head to the hill now." She hugged Sango, "good luck Sango-chan!"  
  
Sango hugged her back, "Good luck Kagome-chan!" She released her friend, "Go now Kilala and find Miroku and bring him to the tree then take Inuyasha to Kagome, okay?"  
  
Kilala, "Meow!"  
  
"Good, now go!" Kilala ran off. "Kami-sama give us strength!"  
  
Kagome nodded and went to the hill, sitting on the blanket, 'Kami- sama...onegai...we need this strength so much.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: Well, there is our second chappy. More to come!  
  
IsleofSolitude: Thanks and R&R!!!!!!! 


	3. Kagome and Inuyasha's Interlude

Hey all! Sorry about the so way late update. Comp troubles! Then my mother deleted all of my works! *grumbles to herself* Anywho, here is the last installments of Mother Knows Best! Enjoy, from Neko-Girl Lara (a.k.a. Panny- chan) and Isle of Solitude!  
  
*******************  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Keade, "Listen you old hag I'm not doin' no more chores!" He turns and sees Kilala run up, "Hey Kilala, where you been all day?"  
  
Kaede smiles at the small demon cat, "Hello Kilala."  
  
Kilala purrs at the attention and jumps up on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Meow!"  
  
"Feh! I'm hungry, and where's Kagome and Sango, they've been missing all day!"  
  
Kaede, "So, where are Sango and Kagome, Kilala?"  
  
Kilala jumps off Inuyasha's shoulder and starts for the forest, "Meow!" Inuyasha follows her as she begins to run toward where Kagome is waiting.  
  
Kaede smiles to her self and thinks, 'Godspeed, both of you.'  
  
************  
  
"Kilala, where are taking- oh.... there's Kagome" Inuyasha asks then pauses a moment to watch Kagome, 'she looks nervous, I wonder why?' "Kagome! Where have you been all day... and what are you wearing?"  
  
Kagome freezes, then stands up and turns around to him, "Hey Inuyasha." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Feh! what's that smell... sakura and ..... and something else?"  
  
'Oh no! Does he even like sakura? I think he does...darn it! Be cool girl!' Kagome thought before saying, "Um...come here Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh? what for.... you're acting strange Kagome...."  
  
Kagome growls and a vein pops on her forehead, "Just get over here!" She then sighs and composes herself. "Uh..sorry. I guess I'm a bit tense today."  
  
Inuyasha stares at her for a moment, "Huh?" Then he walks slowly over to her with an eyebrow raised, he then sits on the blanket and waits for her to say something more.  
  
Kagome sits down beside him, her dress rustling, and she folds her legs to the side, "Do you remember this hill?"  
  
Inuyasha looks around, "It looks familiar, why? I don't see what this has to do with why I smell sakura..." 'And why I want to kiss you so badly, why you look so fabulous in that dress and your hair is perfect...' He thinks before he sighs and shakes his head.  
  
Kagome sighs and looks down, "Oh..." she takes a deep breath. 'Just say it!!' "Ok, I have something I wanna say, and you can't interrupt till I get to the end, understand?"  
  
"Uh... sure Kagome...." he says looking confused.  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath like she's gonna say something, and then pauses 'Crap! My speech is gone!' Inuyasha just looks totally confused. "Ok...you remember that time...when I saw you... under the Tree with... her? And I went back to my time?"  
  
"Huh?" He looks up from her lips, "Uh...." he sighs sadly, "yah....."  
  
Kagome looks down, "Well, when I was there... I realized some stuff. And that's why I came back." She looks around the hill, remembering, "We walked here... after we talked, we came here and just kinda... looked at each other. And I made a silent promise to myself...and to you."  
  
"Huh? Kagome what-"  
  
"Shhh... If I don't say it now, I'm never going to be able to say it." Inuyasha just looks at her. Kagome starts to look at him, then sees him looking at her, so she looks away, "I promised... that even if I couldn't do anything, I'd..." her voice cracks.  
  
'What is she trying to tell me?' Inuyasha thinks to himself.  
  
"That... I'd always be at your side Inuyasha," she says looking away and toying her hands together.  
  
"Is that all, that you'd be by my side? Kagome, you are always by my side..... what are you trying to say?"  
  
Kagome says with her voice low voice, "Do you know why?"  
  
"Huh? Know why what Kagome?" Inuyasha says looking confused again.  
  
"Why... I'm always at your side."  
  
"Because you are the shard detector and....." he continues in a low voice, "and I know that I could never have gotten so far without you....."  
  
Kagome's heart pounds at the last statement, but then she shakes her head, "That explains why you let me be by your side. That doesn't explain why I am at it." Then she thinks to herself, 'Did that make any sense?'  
  
"Huh? Uh, Kagome you lost me, what?"  
  
Kagome falls over in an anime fall, 'Apparently not.' "Ok, you said why you put up with me. But... do you know why I put up with you?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one that can protect you.... and don't even think that that wimpy-wolf or ecchi monk can protect you like I can....... uh....."  
  
Tears fill her eyes, "Is that what you really believe? That I'm using you for protection?! Like you used me at first for my abilities to see the shards??!!?" She says passionatly still looking away from him.  
  
"Kagome! I meant that in a good way! I want to be the one to protect you! NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU!"  
  
Kagome swings her head back to him and gapes in shock.  
  
"Uh....." Inuyasha says in his own shock.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Inuyasha? 'No one else is allowed to touch me'?"  
  
"Uh..... uh...." he begins to sweat, "uh...."  
  
Kagome giggles, "Is that your final answer?" She laughs then stops at his confused look, "Never mind. Some American TV show. Anyways.."  
  
"Huh.....?"  
  
She sighs, 'Crap, now what do I say?'  
  
"Well I uh..." he keeps stuttering, and blushing.  
  
"....You know what made me come back?"  
  
"What?" he asks, blinking.  
  
"I saw the spot where you were pinned... in my time."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"And from the depths of my sadness, I thought, 'I want to see Inuyasha again'."  
  
"Why did you want to see me? I'm not special, and I make you angry all the time, we always fight.... and..... and....."  
  
She glares at him, "Baka! You're very special! And you don't make me angry all the time, only when you are being a baka, and we only fight because you act like a baka like now, asking me why I would want to see you because you are too baka to realize I love you! Baka."  
  
"You.... you.... you what?!" He falls over while his mouth gapes open.  
  
Kagome bites her lip, 'Well, I said it...' She takes a deep breath and tries to keep her voice steady. "Hai. You heard me."  
  
Inuyasha grins and leans close, "I love you, too, Kagome." He kisses her on the lips softly before moving back.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
He looks at her, 'Great.... now she's going to sit me....'  
  
"Are you serious?" she hesitantly puts a hand on his cheek, "You do know... I'm not her. I'll never be her."  
  
"That's the best part... I don't want Kikyo.... I want Kagome, only Kagome," he says grinning at her. Kagome's eyes fill with tears. "Oh! Don't cry you" he says affectionately, "stupid girl....."  
  
Kagome grins, "I'm crying with happiness, baka!" She jumps on him and all but glomps him. Inuyasha laughs while holding her in his arms.  
  
Kagome pulls back slightly, ".............You aren't just saying this cause you're human, and in the morning, you won't just act like this didn't happen will you?"  
  
"Human?...."-he looks up at the sky, "oh.... I guess I am, I couldn't even tell that I changed.... because my feelings for you are with me forever...."  
  
She melts at his words, "That was so sweet!" She sighs and snuggles back into him.  
  
He chuckles and holds her close, "Oh! Now I know what that smell is.... it's oysters.... but oysters are, oh what's that word?"  
  
Kagome blushes, "Sango's idea!"  
  
"Huh? you guys planned this?"  
  
Kagome rolls her eyes, "No, I just happened to find this old dress and went, 'Oh, I think I'll go waltzing around the Sengoku Jidai in this $100 dress and oh, I'll bring my mom's fave picnic blanket and basket, as well as romantic fruits and get all dressed up for no reason.'  
  
He laughs at her little speech, "Really?"  
  
Kagome elbows him and laughs, "Anyways, wanna eat?"  
  
"YES! From all that work that old hag had us do I'm starving!"  
  
She smiles and murmurs to herself, "Girls of a feather make men suffer together...' and she giggles. She then pulls away from him and pulls out several different types of food.  
  
"What was that, Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head, "Oh, nothing." Then she offers him a grape.  
  
**************  
  
Well here's the first update! 


	4. Sango and Miroku

Okay! Here's the next one and the last!! Enjoy!  
  
************ Kilala goes back to Kaede's after delivering Inuyasha to Kagome and drags Miroku towards Sango's place.  
  
Miroku follows Kilala, "Hey, where are you taking me? Oh, hi Sa...ngo...." He gapes at her in the dress.  
  
Sango turns to face him, the dress swirls around her, "Hi...."  
  
'WHOA! That dress is even better from the front...' Miroku thinks as he walks up to her, looking around, "Why'd Kilala bring me here? And what's with that... outfit?"  
  
"Um.... well, she brought you here because.... because, this is where we are going to have dinner, now sit down and eat!" She points to the ground.  
  
"Okay...." he says while thinking, 'Something is not right...' he sits down. "So what are we going to eat?" 'That dress is making me want to eat y- stop! I can't be perverted to her... she's too important..'  
  
"We are having a special dinner of" she mumbles, "clams," she raises her voice, "and fruits...." 'OHMYKAMISAMA! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'  
  
"What was that first thing? I didn't quite get it...and it must hurt, standing with those shoes," he looks at the mini high heels.  
  
"Actually they are quite comfy.... not as bad as they look....." she says with a sigh.  
  
"Well, still, sit down. It'd be much better for eating." He pats the ground.  
  
Sango sits down across from him and tucks her feet to the side, "So..... are you hungry?"  
  
He nods, "Kaede-sama had us doing all sorts of chores today." He rolls his shoulders, "My back still hurts."  
  
"Oh.... would you like a massage while the food finishes?" She asks then blushes, 'I can't believe i just said that.'  
  
Miroku blinks then smiles, "My dear Sango, I never thought that you would have offered. Yes, I would love a massage from hands as beautiful as yours."  
  
She gasps then blushes more. She slowly moves behind him and takes his shoulders in her hands. She moves them softly, but with power, "Do you like this?"  
  
"Mmmm.... it's very nice." He says but is thinking, 'I love it... and y-" He then shakes his head and relaxes some.  
  
'Wow.... he has got some major muscle here,' she blushes at her thoughts, then becomes seductive and whispers in his ear, "I though you might...."  
  
He stiffens, "Sango?" He gulps, 'What the HELL is she doing?!?!'  
  
Sango laughs quietly, "Oh, come now Miroku, don't you see what's going on?"  
  
He says huskily, "What am I supposed to see Sango?"  
  
She bites her lip then continues, "Me...."  
  
He turns his head, looking into her eyes, "I see you Sango. Do you think I don't?"  
  
"I don't know what you see.... especially if there is a pretty girl around," she says before she turns away from him, "Miroku, can't you see that..... that I love you?" He blinks..... then blinks some more.  
  
"Well..... aren't you going to say that I'm a fool? That you don't see me like that? ANYTHING?!?!" She begins to cry. He whips around and pulls her into a hug. She cries harder, "You don't like me, do you? You would never, would you? I'M A FOOL!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" he whispers.  
  
"Because.... because you didn't answer me when I told you that I loved you....."  
  
"I was surprised. Sango... even I get surprised at times."  
  
"Huh?" She looks him in the eyes, "then what do you see me as?"  
  
"Sango...to me...you are a special girl."  
  
"Oh...." She turns away, "I see...." She stands and begins to walk away crying.  
  
He grabs her arm, "Let me finish!" She looks at his hand then his face. He says pleadingly, "Let me finish...?" She nods. He tugs on her hand asking her to sit down. She goes where he leads, all strength gone from her body from heartbreak. "Sango, you are a special girl... and that's why I won't tell you I love you."  
  
She looks at the ground, "I see...."  
  
"Because... I do not want you to feel torn up if I die tomorrow." He looks at his hand, "I do not wish to put you through the agony that my dying, after I have told you I loved you. But..." He gives her a weak smile.  
  
She looks at him, "Go on...."  
  
"But... wait for the day we kill Naraku, Sango. Wait for that day... and you will receive more than you bargain for."  
  
She smiles softly, "I don't think my heart can wait that long... I've lost everyone I've ever loved to Naraku and I don't think I can take losing you, too...."  
  
He shifts so that her back is against his front, "Sango... I cannot tell you until that day. But, you will know, I assume?"  
  
"Yes.... I will know, but.... it will be hard to see you everyday and not be able to love you as I want to....."  
  
He wraps his arms around her, "I know.." She leans back against him and cries softly. "Hey...hey...stop crying..."  
  
"I'm sorry.... now that I've told you I feel so much better...." she smiles softly.  
  
He smiles against her hair, "That's good."  
  
"...... I guess we'll just be having fruit for dinner.... Kagome and I kinda planned a special night for you and Inuyasha.... so we kind of bought some clams....." she says with a giggle.  
  
He laughs, "Clams?! Oh, they bring back such fond memories..."  
  
Sango elbows him in the stomach, "Be quiet...." but she laughs softly.  
  
"Well, what do you have for me this fine night, bishoujo?"  
  
"Well.... clams, grapes, passion fruit, and um..... melonberry," she blinks, "I said it was planned...."  
  
He chuckles, "I see.... well, shall we get started on it?"  
  
She smiles and hands him some fruit, "OH! I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing?"  
  
Miroku chuckles, "I thought I heard yelling earlier..." He shrugs. They both hear a howling sound. "I don't want to know..." But he thinks, 'Hey! He beat me! No fair!'  
  
"Never mind......" she says, with a sweatdrop. She then laughs happily, "Glad to know Kagome got what she wanted." Then she thinks, 'Poor Kagome, she's going to be very sore in the morning....' and she sighs.  
  
Miroku notices something, "Oh, Sango?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He pops up in front of her, clasping his hands, "Will you bear my child someday? Or now..."  
  
"HUH?!?!? But you just said.... What?....." she says before she faints.  
  
Miroku says after catching her, "Hm... this reminds me of something Kagome said... what was that story? Oh yes..." he kisses her, 'Sleeping Pretty'  
  
Sango blinks her eyes, 'Wow.... he's kissing me.' She kisses him back.  
  
'What do you know? It really works...'  
  
She sighs, "Oh Miroku......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you really mean it? Do you want me to bear your child?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "I understand if you want to wait... I know you are a warrior at heart, and getting revenge on Naraku is most likely more important, but one day..."  
  
"Yes....."  
  
He blinked, "Eh?"  
  
She giggled, "Yes I will bear your child after this is all over....." Miroku blinked then broke into a wide smile. Sango smiled back, then heard someone approaching, "That's probably Inuyasha and Kagome....." Miroku looked up.  
  
Inuyasha came through some brush and said loudly, "Feh! I told you we should have waited, mate....."  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Puh-lease." She turned to Sango, "Did it work?"  
  
"Uh....." she falls out of Miroku's arms and gets up, "why don't we go talk about it, shall we?" She takes Kagome by the arm and leads her away.  
  
Miroku just turned to Inuyasha, "Passionfruit? Clams?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Clams." He wags his eyebrows up and down, "so what happened to you monk?"  
  
Miroku sighed, ".....Not nearly as much as what apparently happened between you and your 'mate'." He grinned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
*******************  
  
Sango sighed, "Oh Kagome!" She got a little upset as she paced a little.  
  
"Ne? What's wrong?"  
  
"He said he won't tell me he loves me until everything is over with..... oh then he asked me to bear his child........." she laughs a bit.  
  
"Awww...."  
  
"So... what happened between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, we talked, and then um...," she blushes, "We became... mates."  
  
"OH!!! Congrats Kagome!!!!!!!"  
  
She blushes more, "Yeah.... I guess mother really DOES know best?" She begins to laugh. And Sango joins her as they head back towards their men.  
  
*************  
  
There it is, the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Thanks from,  
  
Neko-Girl Lara (a.k.a. Panny-chan) and Isle of Solitude 


End file.
